Batgirl's Point of View
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: This is the five years that were missed and what part Batgirl had in it.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't exactly nervous about meeting the team. I knew Dick would help me settle in, being my friend and all, but I wasn't so sure about the other team members. Most of them didn't really know me.

Wally, or Kid Flash as the rest of the world knew him, knew me from around the mansion. I knew him as the bright cheerful personality that made everyone smile, even when they didn't want to. I met him when I was ten, when Dick had introduced us during a movie night at the mansion. We'd both shook hands, and spent the rest of the night discussing cheesy special effects and the poor performance from the stunt doubles in the movie.

Artemis, from what Dick had told me, could easily be rubbed the wrong way. I decided that I needed to avoid any conversations about family, which I hadn't planned on doing anyway. I can only hope that Artemis didn't take my joining the team in any bad way.

Aqualad, whom I'd met before also, would most likely be pleased to see me. We'd both been learning the ropes of the hero business around the same time. I, being younger, needed more training then him, but he'd helped me anyway. He even gave me a swimming lesson, which came in handy when a Killer Croc taken down went south.

M'gann, whom I'd never met, seemed to be a pleasant character in the team. She'd move from Mars, or so I was told, and loved everything about Earth. Wally explained to me that M'gann loved to bake cookies, and that M'gann never burnt them anymore. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet, but I was about to find out either way.

Rocket seemed like a cool person. She was new to the hero business, so I couldn't find much about her personality, but she seemed like a great person.

Superboy seemed to be the only team mate I wasn't completely sure about. I'd been told that he'd just gotten over some anger issues, and that he was a bit more friendly, but there was no definite profile I could file in my mind. I wished I could hack into the batcomputer before we left, but Robin grabbed me the minute I'd entered the Batcave. Bruce didn't stop him either, which left me curious.

Now I stood in front of everybody, confident look covered my face, and nervous beyond belief. Even though I've fought crazed criminals for about half a year, I still felt extremely uncomfortable. I felt like the new kid in school all over again. I felt thankful for one thing, that Robin and Batman had taught me how to show a strong pokerface. Without that, I'd probably be laughing my nervousness away like I was high on Joker's laughing gas, and that wasn't exactly the best first impression.

"Team," Batman stated. "This Barbara Gorden, known as Batgirl to most of you. She'll be joining the team."

Wally raced over to me. "You're Batgirl? That's awesome, did you know I was Kid Flash all this time, or did Bats tell you?"

I stared at him and smiled. "Yes I knew, you weren't exactly covert about it. Besides, the way you always ate, you had to be a speedster. If you weren't then I'd be in total awe."

"Welcome to the team!" Wally laughed. "I'm guessing you've already met the rest of the team?"

"Not really," I muttered. "I've only met you, Robin, and Aqualad."

"Babs?" Dick, dressed as Robin of course, said stepping out. "Your finally here!"

I smiled, of course he would say something like that. "Dick! Great to see you again, even though your the one who dragged me here in the first place. And how am I, as you put it, 'finally here'? You only beat me by a few minutes, and only because you ran here."

I turned to a girl, who seemed to be glaring at me. "I'm Zatanna." she spoke. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled at her, no doubt she was curious about my connection to Robin. "I go by Batgirl," I said and then turned to the rest of the team. "I look forward to being apart of the team."

Batman caught every ones attention as he said. "Why don't you guys show Batgirl around the cave for a bit. She'll need to be familiarized with the landscape, and she'll need to set up a room here."

Dick grabbed my arm and dragged me, literally, away to the next room. "What do you think of the team so far? They're great, aren't they?"

"Well, you didn't exactly let me meet any of them, now did you? Zatanna seemed cool though. Is there anything you need to tell me about you two, or am I going to do things my way and ask her?" I said crossing my arms.

"We're dating, if that's what your wondering." Robin looked at me "Why do you ask?"

"It could have something to do with the glare I received from her back there. You did tell her I was coming today, didn't you?" I asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Boys can be so clueless sometimes." I muttered. "Think of it this way, a new girl is added to the team, and you already knew her. You're excited to see her, what is she suppose to think?"

"Oh," he said. "maybe that was a bad idea."

"And here I thought you were smart." I laughed. "I think you've been spending way too much time around Wally."

We both smiled and toured around the mountain. We talked about school work and compared random Gotham criminals as we walked around. Apparently I'd forgotten about a report that was due next week in history. We eventually made it to my room, where I placed a name tag on due to habits. By the time we reached back to the rest of the group, everybody was already suited up for a mission. I stood in the back and listened.

"Babs will be coming with us, right Batman?" Robin asked after the mission had been described.

"Of course," Batman stated."she is needed on this mission, since someone will need to guard Zatanna while she casts her spell."

I could see Zatanna flinch, as if someone pinched her. She obviously felt that she could take care of herself, but she couldn't see the obvious. If she was busy casting the spell, she couldn't protect herself.

We arrived at the location, and I follow Zattana as I was instructed to. We walked down winding hallways until we reached our destination. I was aware of the sounds of the battle the boys were fighting with Blockbuster. I don't feel jealous of them at all. M'gann and Rocket stayed behind in the bioship waiting for our signal.

"So, how long have you know Dick?" Zatanna suddenly asked me. "Where did you meet him?'

"Batman mentored me us both, so we became close friends." I told her. "It's been a while since then, and I needed more practice before going out into the field then he did, so I've only worked about half a year."

"I see" she muttered under her breath.

We found Vandal shortly after our little chat. I could tell she wasn't very comfortable about our arrangement, but I just shook it off as Robin's problem.

"Stay quiet." she told me, which kind of hurt. I'm Batgirl, I my middle name is covert. Besides, she's the one that started this whole talking situation.

She closed her eyes and began the spell. "Laever eht neddih..." But she stopped. Arms covered her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak.

"You!" I heard someone shout, but I couldn't tell who.

I leaped out and flipped over his back. "Don't worry, I'll distract him!" I punched him in the face quickly, and and stepped back. His attention was all mine now.

He sent a jab, which I blocked with my forearm. I swept my legs down, trying to knock him off balance. He grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me toward his face. I quickly took my arm and broke his grip. I stepped away as he advanced.

"Cast the spell already!" I snapped.

"Laever eht neddih nalp!" she said finishing the spell this time.

Vandal Savage suddenly spoke his plan, which was to clone Superboy and the kill him. I grabbed Zatanna and ran off toward the bioship. We gathered the information we needed, now we just needed to leave.

We sat in the bioship for a while waiting for the boys to finish their battle. The ship was hidden from sights, which felt interesting from the inside.

"So, mission is complete." I nodded toward M'gann and Rocket. "Zatanna found out what the light is up to."

She looked over at me and smiled. "We ran into a little trouble, but we handled it."

The look in her eyes made me think that there might be room for a friendship somewhere in the future. We just needed to discuss a few things before hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months and seven days later, nothing happened. No one received many missions, nor did anyone question this. I could tell that the team felt restless about not getting answers from their mentors. Then again, after we told Superman about the Light's plan, he wasn't exactly in the best mood. Sadly, those two things weren't the worst thing on my mind. Why hadn't the Light come after Superboy?

As much as I liked Conner, I still couldn't believe he hadn't been taken by now. Generally when the Light wanted something, they got it one way or another. I could feel and uneasy feeling form in my stomach, that almost made me sick. If they wanted Superboy so bad, then why hadn't they caught him, or at least tried to catch him, yet? In this case though, Superboy still existed in my world, he wasn't being cloned, nor was he missing. He was here, unlike some people.

Wally complained about his uncle never being around while he stuffed a couple ham sandwiches down his throat. "Wally!" I yelled. "Don't speak with your mouth full. I don't need to see what's left of your food!

He gulped. He turned and glared at me, which meant that he didn't appreciate me interrupting the taste of his sandwiches. "Uncle Barry never comes over to my house anymore." he explained. "I haven't been on patrol for months now. Why would he suddenly ignore me?"

From someone else's point of view, they'd see him as selfish, but I could hear the concern in his voice, and I knew how much he loved his uncle. After Wally continued talking more about how his uncle was forgetting about him, he eventually moved on to his jokes. He must've felt comfortable when he joked around, so I let him be.

I turned to see Zatanna walking in our direction. She was dressed in her regular tank and pants, but she seemed to have more confidence in her swagger than when we first met. The more I learned about her, the more I realized how much we were alike. She never mentioned her mother, which lead me to think she was dead, and I'd lost my mother as well. She must've had an overprotective dad as well, even though he didn't seem to be around, but once you have a protective father you will always have one. You can tell this from body language.

Though she didn't know it, there was a certain line of hurt you could see under her eyes. It would look like lack of sleep, but I could see it. Anyone who has ever lost someone special to them had one, even me. I was glad we were friends now, since Dick had ruined our first impressions on each other, and that we could trust one another.

"Hi Zatanna!" I shouted over to her. "Come join us. I'm sure Wally would love to tell you his joke he just spent an hour on. Trust me as someone who watched him work on it, it's better than it would've been if you were here earlier."

The rest of the team laughed as Wally turned a bright shade of pink. "Well at least I know how to have a good time! Your always over there pouting!"

I flinched a little, I did frown more then I wanted to. "Really, then you wouldn't mind testing that theory, would you?"

Wally tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Wait for it." I mocked. "five, four, three, two, one!"

A second after I said one, a pail I place above Wally while he wasn't looking turned upside down, causing whatever it was filled with to pour out. I laughed as a gallon of orange juice fell onto his head and down his back.

"Who's pouting now, Wally?" I laughed.

"You little..." Wally began, but I was saved by Dick, who'd just entered the room. "I will have my revenge!"

Dick made his way to the table and sat down. "Have you heard?" Dick asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Heard what?" I heard Zatanna ask. She had recently picked up a burger from the counter and had it before her mouth. It looked kinda funny since she looked like Wally did when he couldn't eat.

"A couple of Justice League members haven't been around for quite a while. No one has a clue where they disappeared to. Only Batman and Martain Manhunter are here." Robin explained to him. I could hear his anxiety from across the table. He didn't want to lose Batman, his only family other Alfred, ever again.

"That's strange." Artemis said. "Kid Idiot over here has been complaining about the lack of attention he's been getting from his uncle."

Wally's face showed that he wanted to lighten the mood. "It's probably nothing. The most important part is that there are no adults, so we can PARTY!"

Artemis scoffed and whacked him on the back of his head. "Only you would think of that Wally. Besides, we still have two adults here."

"Forget about the party Wally, it isn't happening." Dick said with a serious face that almost made me laugh. "We need to discuss the Light issue."

Before any of us could comment, the loud-speaker came on. "Robin, I need to speak with you." Batman's voice made everybody freeze.

My eyes trailed after Dick as he walked away. He turned around and gave me a knowing look. He knew how much I hated it when Batman favored him. When I joined the team I figured this would end, but it didn't seem meant to be.

I watched as Zatanna followed them away, using her magic to sneak behind him, way behind them, so she wouldn't be caught. She knew better than to walk directly behind them, even with an invisibility spell, they were still bats. I followed behind her.

From around the corner I could hear Batman whisper. "Kid Flash is correct to be concerned about his uncle. His uncle, along with other members of the league are missing."

Dick, sounding louder, said. "What do you mean they're missing? How come we weren't informed?"

"They haven't been heard from since your mission three months ago. They're disappearing one by one. Martain Manhunter and I are the only remaining members that we know of. That's a lot of missing people Robin."

I knew something weird might be happening, but I never thought it was this bad off. I should've known, since Wally's uncle would never leave Wally like that, it just wasn't his personality. Besides, the team kept mumbling about their missing mentors as well. I face palmed, I should've known about this sooner! I'm seriously questioning my detective skills.

Zatanna caught me behind her and I raised a finger to my lips, symbolizing the need for silence. I leaned over to Zatanna. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," she said. "just listen."

Batman decided that moment to continue his conversation. "I also believe that the Light's behind it. I haven't heard anything from them in quite a while. They're up to something, and we need to figure out what."

Robin crossed his arms. "But we already figured out their plans. They were going to clone Superboy and extract his powers."

I heard Batman sigh softly. "That's the thing Robin, I don't think that's their plan. They haven't aimed anything at Superboy since then."

"But Zatanna used her spell, meaning that's what Savage must've been thinking!" Robin said backing up Zatanna. "And I'm pretty sure she isn't a double agent."

"What if they planned on that attack." Batman stated. "You did in fact tell me that the mission was successful, and that it was done without anyone breaking a sweat. They could've planned the whole thing." Batman started to walk away. "That's the reason I need the team to go undercover. Pick four people to go with you. I'll meet you in the mission room in five."

Zatanna and I looked at each other in shock. The whole trip seemed rigged from the start. And now, I was going into deep cover to save the very heroes that trained me.


End file.
